


End and the Beginning, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e11 Holy Night, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-12
Updated: 2006-03-12
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: She had loved Leo McGarry as a friend for some time, but this was completely different.  She was falling in love with him.





	End and the Beginning, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The End and the Beginning**

**by:** Gillian 

**Character(s):** CJ Cregg, Leo McGarry  
**Pairing(s):** Leo/CJ  
**Category(s):** Post-Episode/Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** She had loved Leo McGarry as a friend for some time, but this was completely different. She was falling in love with him.  
**Spoiler:** 4-11 Holy Night  
**Written:** 2006-02-16  
**Author's Note:** Number 3 in the Push series. Thanks so much to Montiese for the beta reading and inspiration. 

On Christmas Eve, Leo and CJ had been together for three weeks and four days. Leo spent three or four nights a week at CJ's place and, remarkably, no one had noticed. She was convinced that everyone was completely stupid because even she noticed the difference in Leo's face. Earth-shattering sex, and lots of it, had done wonders for him. He looked ten years younger. 

Two weeks ago, Josh almost caught them making out in her office, but to their credit, CJ and Leo thought quickly on their feet and Josh had been distracted by an initiative he was planning for the New Year. Josh had never been overly observant, anyway. After that incident, they had tried to be more careful. Spending a minimal amount of time alone in the office helped them keep their hands to themselves. 

CJ made plans to visit her father for Christmas, but the snow forced her to cancel. So she sat in her office, working at ten o'clock on Christmas Eve. Leo was somewhere in the building with Josh trying to get a church reopened in Israel. At eleven, she would try to drag him and Josh away from their quest so Leo would take her home and make love to her. 

A knock on her door startled her and she looked up to see the man occupying her thoughts. "Hi. Any luck with the church?" 

Leo shook his head and dropped onto the sofa. "I think it's a lost cause. Hey, I heard you kissed Danny Concannon in the briefing room today." 

She smiled. "I thought he was Santa Claus. To be fair, he kissed me." 

"And really, who doesn't want to?" 

"Not many people that I know of. You wanna kiss me right now, don't you?" 

"Well, Danny has me at a disadvantage. I have not kissed you today." 

"This is true..." 

His mouth swallowed her response and he parted her lips with his tongue. 

She reluctantly pulled away. "Take me home, Leo." 

"I'd love to, really, but I need to stop by my hotel. Can I meet you there in an hour?" 

"Yes." 

He left her office and she sighed. Less than a month and she was already missing him before he was gone. She had loved Leo McGarry as a friend for some time, but this was completely different. She was falling in love with him. 

********** 

Leo knocked on CJ's door at 11:30. She opened the door, surprised to find him wearing the jeans and sweater she bought for him and carrying a duffel bag. 

"I brought some stuff, I hope that's okay." 

"Yeah, it's fine." 

"I'm meeting Mal for breakfast in the morning and this way I won't have to leave early to swing by the hotel." 

She nodded. "Any way I get to keep you in my bed longer makes me happy. Have you eaten?" 

"Um, no, I was talking to NGOs in the Middle East and trying to calm Josh down about Donna's absence." 

"Donna?" 

Leo shook his head. "I don't know. Something about getting her drunk at the Hawk and Dove. They confuse the hell out of me. Like at Thanksgiving... She's dating someone and he calls her to find the chocolate turkeys..." 

"Don't worry too much about it. They're secretly in love, but Josh is too stupid to figure it out." 

"So why is Donna dating Jack Reese?" Leo asked. "Wait, do I care?" 

"Misdirection, my friend." 

"Whatever. We've already spent too much time talking about my deputy and his assistant and their thing. Let's go to bed." 

"I thought you were hungry?" 

"I am, but food will have to wait." He snaked his arms around her waist and nibbled on her earlobe. "I want you," he growled. 

She turned in his arms and led him to the bedroom. 

********** 

Leo awoke on Christmas morning with a six foot drop dead gorgeous woman wrapped around his body. He grinned and kissed her shoulder. "Merry Christmas," he whispered as her eyes fluttered open. 

She smiled. "Do you know how long it's been since I woke up with someone on Christmas?" She kissed him. "Merry Christmas to you, too. When do you have to meet Mallory?" 

He shifted so he could see the clock. "In an hour and a half. We're going to Firefly. You wanna come?" 

She shook her head slightly. "Thanks, but no. I don't want to interrupt your father/daughter time. Anyway, I've gotta call my dad and brothers." 

He rolled out of bed. "Suit yourself. You wanna shower with me?" 

"Yeah." She giggled and followed him into the bathroom. 

Leo had already turned on the water and stepped into the shower by the time CJ arrived. He was a sight to see with his hair all wet and water streaming down his face and chest. Gazing lower, CJ licked her lips in anticipation. 

Sliding the glass door open and stepping in, she wrapped her arms around him from behind. 

"What took you so long?" he asked, turning in her embrace. 

"I was appreciating the view." She kissed him, enjoying the wetness on his lips. 

The water flowing down their bodies reduced the usual friction between their skin as he lifted her up. Her pelvis made contact with his hips and they both gasped at the contact. Placing his hands under her rear end, he slid into her with a groan. She rocked her hips slowly so he wouldn't drop her and he backed her up into the tile wall. The tile was cool on her back, his skin was hot on her chest and the water continued to pour over both of them. 

"Oh, Claudia Jean, you feel fantastic." 

She slid her tongue along the inner part of his ear and he slammed into her even harder. 

"Jesus, Leo, I'm going to come. Keep doing exactly what you're doing." 

He grunted his agreement and quickly spilled into her as she climaxed as well. He put her back down on the floor and they held each other up for a moment. 

"I've gotta say, baby, I love Christmas sex." 

CJ laughed. "Next year, I'll have to get some mistletoe for the shower. And the kitchen table. And the sofa. And the washing machine…" 

"I get the point," he chuckled. "I'll be back from the thing with Mallory as soon as I can." 

********** 

CJ sat on the couch in her living room with the cordless phone. Leo had left for breakfast ten minutes before and she still hadn't drummed up the courage to call her father. He was becoming increasingly forgetful and every time she called she was increasingly concerned that he wouldn't know who she was. The thought of her father not recognizing his own daughter terrified her. With her mother gone for almost twenty-five years, she was closer to her father than either of her brothers. Losing her dad meant losing her last connection to both her parents. She finally dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. 

"Hello," Tal Cregg spoke into the phone. 

"Hey, Daddy. Merry Christmas." 

"Claudia?" 

"Yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't make it out there this year. They shut down the airports." 

"I know, sweetie. Your job's important. Your brothers are here. You want to talk to them?" 

"Sure, Daddy. Put them on." 

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." 

"Merry Christmas, Claudia," Aidan's voice came over the line. "I hear you got snowed in." 

"Hey, Aidan. Yeah, we had a last minute thing at work and I couldn't get out before the airports closed. Merry Christmas to you, too. I bet you wish you were here instead of the same house with Graham. I really didn't mean to abandon you to our homophobic brother without a mediator." 

"Don't worry about it. I will live through this experience without you, though just barely. I'm not sure about Matt and Graham. They've managed to avoid each other so far, but we've still got 48 hours." 

"Hang in there, big brother. I really am sorry I didn't get to see you and Matt. Listen, I'll be in Orange County in February..." 

"Yeah, Hogan told me. Let's just not tell Graham I'll be along for the ride. We'll party like we used to at Berkeley." 

"Considering we're 38 and 40 years old, respectively, and we'll be with a minor, I suspect it'll be a little different. But you've got the right idea." 

Aidan laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. Hogan is bugging me to give her the phone, so I've gotta go. I'll talk to you soon." 

"Give my love to Matt." 

"Yeah, here's the munchkin." 

CJ laughed. She didn't have to imagine the look Hogan was giving Aidan. 

"Merry Christmas, Aunt CJ!" Hogan's bubbly voice made CJ hold the phone away from her ear a little. 

"Merry Christmas, sweetie." 

"Did the airports really close or did you make plans with a certain person who shall remain nameless?" 

"Hogan Marie Cregg!" CJ squealed. 

"Don't worry, no one can hear me. I'm in the front closet, Mom, Dad and Grandpa are in the kitchen and Uncle Aidan and Uncle Matt are upstairs." 

"Well, first, get out of the closet. Your father will think Aidan and Matthew have influenced you." 

"Ha ha, CJ, you're so hilarious." 

"Thank you. Second, it really did snow here. If you think I'm lying, check the Weather Channel." 

"You can count on it. So, how's that going?" 

"It's going well, and that's all I'll say about it. You still with Sawyer?" 

"Yeah, it's going well. Subtle way to remind me I should keep my mouth shut. So when do I get my Christmas present since you're not here?" 

"Um, probably in January. You'll be in Dayton till the 27th and I have to go to New Hampshire on the 30th for a New Years thing. Barring an international crisis, we can go out to dinner the first weekend in January." 

"Sounds good. I'm sure my dad wants to talk to you, so I'll let you go." 

"Okay. Love you, sweetie." 

"Me, too." 

"Claudia!" Graham's voice boomed. "Why aren't you here? There was no snow when we left Virginia." 

"It was a quick moving front, Graham. Merry Christmas to you, too. How's Jill?" 

"She's fine. We're all fine. Dad's not though Claudia." 

"What's wrong?" 

"He can't remember things. And Molly doesn't seem to care." 

"I know. His memory's been going for a while. Did you just notice?" 

"Jesus, Claudia, I've been overseas for the better part of the past three years. When did you expect me to notice?" 

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I'm just concerned about him and I couldn't be there today and you scared me when you said something was wrong with him." 

"I didn't mean to frighten you. I just didn't know it was this bad." 

"Yeah, I should have told you at Thanksgiving." 

"I don't think a warning would have prepared me. Happy holidays, though. Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?" 

"Not really. I might go into the office this afternoon," she fibbed. 

"Nobody's still in town?" 

"The Bartlets went to New Hampshire, Sam's still in California, Josh is probably at work trying not to think about Donna, Toby and his father are actually speaking for the first time in thirty years so I don't want to disturb that tentative peace, Charlie is with his sister, Ed and Larry..." 

"Okay, okay, I get the point. What about Leo?" he casually inquired. 

"I think he's with his daughter." 

"Oh. Well, Dad wants to talk to you again. Love you, Claudia." 

"Me, too. Give my love to Jill." 

"Yeah." 

"Hello?" 

"Hi, again, Dad. I think I've talked to everyone." 

"Who is this?" He shouted for his son. "Graham, who is this?" 

"Daddy," CJ tried to remain calm. "This is your daughter, Claudia." 

"Oh, yes. I thought you were here?" 

"No, Daddy, I got snowed in at home in DC. Remember?" 

"Yes, yes. Merry Christmas, honey." He disconnected without saying anything else. 

CJ sat on her sofa and choked back a sob. She did not want to cry about this. Leo would be back in fifteen minutes and she didn't want to lose it in front of him. It was Christmas, and she would not let her father's illness get to her. Over her strong objections a silent tear fell down her cheek. Another followed in the path of the first. Okay, maybe she would let herself cry for a minute or two. Her father was slowly losing his mind and there was nothing she could do about it. 

********** 

Fifteen minutes later, CJ opened her door for Leo. "How was your breakfast?" 

"Fine. Mal brought her boyfriend so..." He looked closely at her. "Have you been crying?" 

She froze. She thought she'd covered the evidence with makeup. 

"I'll take your silence as confirmation." He rubbed her arm and guided her to the sofa, where he sat down and took her into his arms. "Is something wrong with your father?" 

She shook her head. "Not really. He just didn't remember me for a moment... And Graham accused me of keeping him out of the loop. It really wasn't a big deal. Tell me about Mal's boyfriend." 

He sighed. "He's a cheap hack with a guitar. Something about a rock band." He rubbed her back gently with one hand. "I don't know. Are you sure you're okay?" 

Silently, she nodded. 

"Okay. What's on the agenda for the rest of the day?" 

"Sit around and watch Christmas movies in our underwear. You gonna go to the office?" 

"You in your underwear or an empty office? I'll be here until the Secret Service drags me away." 

"And here's hoping that doesn't happen." 

He laughed. "Yeah." He reached for the buttons on her shirt. "Now let's see that underwear." 

********** 

December 26th brought lots of grumpy people back to the White House. Still upset over Donna's unexpected departure, Josh snapped at his assistant for no reason. Toby continued to stress over the impending Inauguration. Possibly the most important speech of Toby's career was less than a month away and his ex-wife was four months pregnant. Even Charlie was uncharacteristically distraught over his ex-girlfriend and her French beau. 

Leo sat in his office happier than he had been in a long time. As long as he could recall, really. Yesterday, he spent time with his two favorite women, his daughter and his... what? She wasn't his girlfriend. They weren't teenagers. He hadn't been with CJ long enough to ask her to marry him, though he was pretty sure that's where the relationship was headed. Hell, he'd bought the ring the day after their first night together. 

He was fifty-six years old; he wasn't supposed to get second chances like this. After thirty years of marriage to the wrong woman, he knew what he wanted. And he wanted her. Yesterday, she confirmed his suspicions that she wanted him too. He presented her with the drop pendant and earrings for her Christmas gift. CJ was stunned and he could tell she was a little reluctant to accept. In the end, she was somewhat giddy that he paid enough attention that first weekend in New York. She tried to hide it, but he could see the light in her eyes. He made a vow to himself to try to put that gleam back in her eyes as often as possible. 

For his Christmas present, she made keys to her building and apartment for him and cleared a drawer and space in her closet for him. She clearly stated that she wasn't inviting him to move in, or anything else that the press or their colleagues would have a problem with, but since he had been staying over so much, it would be nice for him to be able to keep a clean suit and some pajamas at CJ's place. Leo viewed the gesture as a step in the right direction. 

Neither of them felt ready to disclose their relationship to their friends, their private time was theirs alone. Leo knew the allure of an illicit affair would fade and she'd want to tell people. He was surprised she hadn't told Toby already. Eventually, he would have to confide in the President. His old friend deserved to know the truth about the amazing woman in his life. Jed Bartlet had been by his side when he was passed out drunk in the parking lot, so he should be by his side when Leo McGarry fell completely and totally in love for the first time in his life. Before, with Jenny, he loved scotch, he loved flying and he loved his wife. This time, he was trying his hardest to put CJ first, despite the strain of both their jobs. He couldn't guarantee it would work, but damn it, he was trying. That had to be worth something. 

********** 

It was pointless for them to be in the office anyway. Congress wouldn't be back in session until January 6. If there was an emergency, they could be called from other activities. But they were government employees, and by God, they were at their desks. 

CJ enjoyed the quiet of the office. The calm gave her time to reflect on the events of the day before. Leo had surprised her with the diamond pendant she had seen in the window at Tiffany's and matching earrings she hadn't even noticed. It was too much for a Christmas present and she wasn't sure what she'd do when it came time for financial disclosure. But at the same time, it was stunning and she couldn't say no to the expectant look on his face. He hadn't said "I love you" out loud, but it was written all over his face when he handed her the perfectly wrapped blue box. His sweet nature often concealed by his gruff manner captivated and surprised her. She found herself caught off guard when he was Leo the lover. 

Carol poked her head in CJ's office. "Senior staff in five." 

CJ looked up. "Yeah, okay." She picked up her coffee cup and headed toward Toby's office. He looked up from his desk when she knocked on the door. "Walk me to the Oval?" 

He nodded and stood up. "Did you have a nice holiday?" 

"Yes, thank you. I talked to my dad." 

"And?" 

She sighed. "He's slipping away, Toby. And there's not a damn thing I can do about it. What about you? Please tell me things are better with your father?" 

"As much as I loathe admitting it, Josh is right. His dad's gone. And your dad..." 

"Yeah." 

"Mine's healthy," he continued. "So I guess I need to get this right before..." 

"Yeah. I'm proud of you, Toby. It's a hard thing." 

They stopped in the outer office and Debbie motioned them in. Toby took his traditional seat at the opposite end from the President and CJ sat on the couch next to Leo's chair. Josh and Will wandered in a few minutes later and greeted everyone. 

"What's going on today?" Josh asked just before the President and Leo walked in from Leo's office. 

"Excellent question, Mr. Lyman," the President boomed. 

"We need to gear up to pass foreign aid," Leo answered. 

Everyone took out their notepads and the meeting began. Fifteen minutes later, the senior staff was itching to be anywhere but the Oval Office listening to the President pontificate on the economic impact of grain manufacture in western Asia. "Oh, one more thing before you all scurry back to your offices. The First Lady and I are hosting the annual New Years soirée at the farm this year. We leave in four days. Everyone is welcome to bring a guest, with the usual Secret Service checks. As an added bonus, Abbey and I thought it would be fun if you all stayed at the farm with us. You can choose your bunkmates." He waved his hand. "Go back to work." 

As the staff started to exit, Leo requested CJ's presence in his office. She nodded and broke off from the others, silently following him into his office. 

Once there, he closed all the doors and she sat on the sofa. "Staying at the farm? I didn't expect that part. The Manchester Inn would be fine." 

"He surprised me, too. All of us in one house? Charlie and the French kid?" 

"Yeah," was all she could manage. 

He sat next to her and she leaned into him. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her forehead. "It won't be so bad. Maybe we can find a minute to sneak away to the barn." 

She snorted at that. "Abbey would love me walking into her house with hay in my hair." She sighed. "I've gotta get back to my office before Carol comes looking for me." 

********** 

"Wheels up at three pm," CJ told her sparsely populated briefing room. "And no press, so you can all enjoy some well earned time off. I'll see you on January 2nd. Happy New Year everybody." 

"CJ?" Mark called. 

"Yes, Mark?" 

"What are your plans?" 

"Oh," she looked at Carol. "Senior staff will be joining the Bartlets in New Hampshire. That's all people." 

CJ left the briefing room and headed to her office, but not quickly enough. 

"CJ?" Danny's voice stopped her. 

She turned to look at him. "Yeah, Danny?" 

"It's pretty interesting that senior staff will be accompanying the President home. Any policy initiatives, or secret strategy meetings, I should be aware of?" 

"No, this is purely a weekend off at the bosses' place. Don't read too much into it." 

Danny shrugged. "Just the same, have a good time." 

She smiled the hundred-watt smile that made his knees melt. "I will. Thanks." And she walked away. 

Momentarily, Donna caught up with her. "Hey, CJ, you got a minute?" 

"For you, I have three." 

Donna smiled uneasily. "Listen, I haven't ever been to Manchester on a social visit..." 

CJ grinned. "You're Josh's plus one?" 

"Yeah, and I was wondering what's the dress code? I packed two bags. I only want to take one and if I need to reshuffle, I need to do it now." 

"Casual is fine, just like the last time we were there and the time before that." CJ said reassuringly. "I packed jeans and sweaters with one gown for the actual party. Did you not have New Years plans with Jack?" 

Donna's face betrayed her disappointment. "I did. Josh all but ordered me to come. I couldn't say no." 

"Donna! The President ordered us, not you. Don't let Josh push you around like that." 

"It won't be that bad. You and I can bunk like we did on the campaign trail." 

CJ managed what she hoped was a sincere smile. "Yeah, it'll be fun." Though not as fun, she thought, as bunking with Leo. 

********** 

For the first time in two years, Air Force One took off from Andrews AF Base on time. It was strange, CJ thought, to be on a flight with no press. She sat in the middle of the press cabin all by herself trying to imagine what it was like from their perspective. Four years in office, a year and a half campaign before that and she never reflected on what it would be like to be a reporter. Never thought about what it would be like to be in constant pursuit of the truth rather than constantly spinning it or burying it. CJ was positive Leo had advised the President to order Abdul Shareef's assassination. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about sleeping with a man that held the power of life and death in his hands. 

Leo found her amid her contemplation. He took a seat next to her and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "Whatcha thinking about?" 

"Nothing really. Just the constant battle I'm fighting with the press corps." 

"You handle them beautifully. Almost twenty years in Washington and I have never seen a White House press secretary with your skill and grace under fire." 

She chuckled. "If you exclude the Haiti gaffe." 

He reached up to cup her chin and turned her face so he could look into her eyes. "We've all made mistakes. Even then, you continued courageously, despite your personal reservations." He leaned in and kissed her lips gently. 

She responded passionately for a moment before pulling away abruptly. "Leo! Anyone could walk in here." 

"Calm down. Josh and Charlie are in some kind of strategy session on how to deal with Zoey's boyfriend. The President is lecturing Donna on the various historical representations of Father Time. Toby locked himself..." 

"And Will into the conference room to work on the Inauguration," she finished. 

"Don't you think it's weird that we can actually account for every person on the plane?" 

"Even when it's full, the Secret Service pretty much knows everyone's whereabouts." 

The captain came over the intercom to inform the passengers they would be landing in five minutes. 

"I understand why we agreed to keep this a secret," CJ said. "But I want you to know I'll miss you over the next few days." 

"Me too, baby, me too." 

********** 

The motorcade ground to a halt outside the farmhouse and six White House staffers piled out of a Suburban. 

"Swear to God," Toby grumbled. "Four more years of this... They need to put that field over there to good use and build a tarmac." 

Will patted Toby on the back. "The car ride gives us the opportunity to enjoy the fresh air." 

"Please take your hand off me," Toby growled. 

Josh laughed and pointed to Will. "Rule number one of car rides with Toby: allow him 30 minutes of space after you get out." 

Charlie patted Will on the back and walked toward the house. Will followed Charlie, leaving Josh, Donna, Toby and CJ on the front lawn. 

Inside the house, the President was already lecturing Charlie on the economic benefits of travel on holiday weekends. Amused, Leo watched from a distance and waited for the others to come in so they could discuss room arrangements. The Bartlet farmhouse had seven bedrooms, including the master suite. Each of the girls had their own room but had become accustom to doubling up when company arrived. Liz and Doug had gone home with their kids two days prior, so if Ellie and Zoey took Liz's old room, Jean-Paul and Ellie's boyfriend Scott could use Ellie's room. Despite both girls being in their twenties, the President maintained a firm 'no sleeping together under my roof' policy. It made Leo wonder what his old friend's reaction would be to the Chief of Staff sleeping with 'his Claudia Jean.' The President felt paternal toward all the staff members, but he was especially fond of CJ. Leo shifted, thinking even if the opportunity presented itself; it might not be the wisest idea to seduce CJ anywhere inside the New Hampshire state borders. 

To Charlie's great relief, the stragglers finally wandered in from outside. The President's attention shifted from his body man to the group as a whole. "I'm not sure where Abbey and the girls are, though with any luck, my dear wife paid the Secret Service to take those two knuckleheads my daughters refer to as boyfriends off my hands." He paused to allow laughter from the group and then continued. "But seriously, on behalf of the entire Bartlet family, welcome to the farm and make yourselves at home. We're honored to have you as our guests and hope you enjoy the downtime before we jump into the second term with both feet." 

A chorus of "Thank you, sir" rounded the room and Bartlet nodded. "There are five bedrooms available. CJ, you and Donna take Zoey's bedroom. Charlie and Will take the one on the opposite end from Ellie's room. Josh and Toby can have the middle one and Leo will have his usual room. Dinner will be served within the hour." 

Another round of "Thank you, sir," echoed and they were off in search of their rooms for the next few nights. 

"I noticed the President put me as far away from Jean-Paul as possible," Charlie muttered. 

"Do you blame him?" Josh asked as they ascended the stairs. 

"Not really," Toby said. "For all our sakes, please try to keep your distance. I don't want to have to break up any barroom brawls on my forced vacation." 

"Well, thank you for your confidence in me, Toby." Charlie replied sarcastically. 

Everyone ducked into their room before Toby could reply. Neither of the women had ever spent much time on the second floor of the farmhouse. They were both delighted to see two twin beds in Zoey's room. The boys would not be afforded the luxury of individual mattresses, which would undoubtedly be a thing. There was even a small bathroom off to the side. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. 

********** 

Dinner in New Hampshire, it seemed, consisted of two things: clam chowder and fresh baked bread. The senior staff and the Bartlet clan sat in the well-appointed spacious dining room eating and discussing their New Years resolutions. 

"What about you, Toby?" the President asked. "You're going to be a father this year. What do you plan to change?" 

Toby inhaled deeply. He didn't really like to talk about his feelings about parenthood, but the President asked and he couldn't exactly ignore him. "I, um," he smoothed his beard down, "I'm going to try to take better care of myself so I can still walk when they graduate high school." 

The President glanced at Abbey and smiled. "Good man. Anyone else? CJ?" 

CJ cleared her throat. "This year, I'm going to try stay in touch with my family more frequently." 

The President nodded. "Josh tells me your niece was accepted to your alma mater." 

"Yes, sir. And Georgetown, Northwestern, Brown and Wake Forest." 

"You are the proud aunt." 

"Yes, sir." 

"I also heard you want her to hitch a ride with us to Southern California in February." 

CJ blushed and shot a glare down the table to Josh. "I had planned to ask you myself..." 

The President waved her off. "It's fine, CJ, I'll be happy for the extra company. She and Zoey can hang out." 

"Maybe we'll go shopping on Rodeo Drive," Zoey interjected. 

"I'm sure she'd like that," CJ replied. She turned back to her boss. "Sir, you've probably heard this part already, but I thought I'd take a few days after the campaign stop and take Hogan to see Berkeley." 

"I think it's a wonderful idea, CJ," Abbey said. "You should spend more time with your family. We all should. But knowing the eight of you, that won't be happening for at least four more years." She laughed and everyone else laughed, too. 

********** 

After dinner, the group broke into smaller parties. Will and Toby were in a huddle about the Inauguration speech. Josh, Donna and Charlie were sitting in the living room with Ellie and Zoey watching Scott and Jean-Paul debate the relative merits of socialism. The President and Leo were playing chess in the study. CJ sat on the front porch, enjoying a few minutes of solitude after a day at the office, a plane ride and the car ride with her coworkers and a dinner where she found out Josh couldn't keep his mouth shut. Not that she wasn't aware of that fact prior to this evening. Still, she liked to ask for favors in private. Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Abbey open the door to the house and step out onto the porch. CJ jumped slightly when Abbey appeared in her line of sight. 

"I didn't mean to frighten you," Abbey apologized. She motioned to the porch swing CJ was perched on. "May I join you?" 

CJ nodded and scooted over. "Dinner was delicious, Abbey, thank you." 

The First Lady chuckled. "The only thing I contributed was my great-grandmother's recipe." 

"Well, if nothing else, thanks for your hospitality. You're very sweet to put up with all of us for three days and two nights." 

"It was important to Jed to show you his appreciation for your hard work. Without you and the others, he never would've won re-election." 

"Just the same, it's nice to give us all some time to unwind. Although I'm not sure I would have chosen to do it with Athos, Porthos and D'Artanagan. Thankfully Aramis is in Orange County, or we'd have a real party." 

Abbey laughed. "Not to mention the Vicomte de Bourbon, himself. But yeah." She paused. "You seemed uncomfortable at dinner." 

CJ sighed. "I didn't expect Josh to talk to the President about my plans with Hogan. Why were they talking about me anyway?" 

"Oh, honey, don't you know?" 

"Know what?" 

"You're their sweetheart. Jed asks around about you like he does about our girls. All the guys love you. I know you know how much Toby loves you, but Sam has had a crush on you since the beginning of the first campaign. Josh loves you like a brother, but not so much that if the opportunity presents itself, he wouldn't sleep with you. Leo, and he's one tough nut to crack, but I'm pretty sure he has a thing for you but doesn't think you'd go for someone his age with his baggage. Charlie thinks you're his big sister and would take anyone down if they looked at you the wrong way." 

"I don't know..." 

"Oh, come on, CJ. They'd all be lost without you." 

"I'd be lost without them. This is the best job I'm ever gonna have. And the best friends I could ever ask for." 

Abbey patted CJ's knee. "Don't worry about the thing with Josh. Jed will get a kick out of meeting your niece." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

Abbey stood up and walked toward the door to go back inside. "Don't stay out here too long or you’ll catch a cold." 

"Yes, ma'am," CJ repeated. Alone again, she contemplated Abbey's words. Was it really that apparent to the First Lady that Leo had a crush on her? If so, why didn't she see it sooner? 

The front door creaked open and she heard it this time. Looking up, she found Leo walking toward her. 

"Did the President beat you at chess already?" she asked. 

He scowled. "No. We took a break when Abbey showed up. She said you were out here." He sat down next to her and put his arm over the back of the swing. 

She scooted closer to him, while maintaining a respectable distance. They were certainly precariously balanced on a high wire act. "The First Lady thinks you have a thing for me." 

"Well, she's right. But why were you talking about me?" He discreetly started rubbing her back. 

CJ relaxed at his touch. "I don't know. She said something about all the guys in the West Wing having feelings for me." 

Leo laughed softly. "You act like you're surprised. Of course the guys do. Probably some women, too. CJ, you're smart and sexy. You can hold your own with the press and the staff. Not to mention your legs go on forever..." He traced a finger from her hip down past her knee. "You could have any man in Washington, and for some completely unknown reason, you chose me." 

Her lips turned up into a smile. "It is not unknown to me. And we chose each other." 

He returned her smile and stretched. "I'd better get back inside before the President comes looking for me." 

"Yeah." 

He kissed the top of her head and went inside. A few minutes later she followed him in the door and joined Josh and the others in the living room. 

********** 

At one am, CJ stared at the ceiling, her six foot frame scrunched into a twin sized bed. Donna had been asleep and snoring softly for almost forty-five minutes. Apparently, being the senior assistant to Joshua Lyman meant that one had to sleep on command. After just a month, CJ had gotten so used to sleeping with Leo that the knowledge that he was just across the hall was making her crazy. She slipped her robe on over her Bartlet for America tee and plaid boxer shorts and padded silently from her room. A quick survey of the hall assured her everyone else was asleep. The door to Leo's room squeaked slightly as she pushed it open and he turned to face the intruder. 

"CJ?" he whispered, propping himself up on his elbows. 

"Shhh..." Her robe fell to the floor and she slid in between the sheets. "Go back to sleep." 

His arms automatically enveloped her. "What are you doing here?" His warm hand found her breast under her t-shirt and she moaned quietly in appreciation. "I thought we were gonna keep our distance while we're here." 

"I couldn't sleep," she explained. "And I wanted you to hold me." 

"All night, I promise." He kissed her shoulder through her shirt. 

"I have to be back in my own bed before Donna wakes up." 

"You will be, baby." 

He pulled her shirt over her head and made slow love to her. 

********** 

Leo awakened CJ at 5:30. She silently collected her clothes from the floor and redressed. She kissed his lips lightly as he lay in bed. "Go back to sleep." 

"Without you?" he asked. "Not a chance. I'll see you in a few hours." 

He barely heard her whispered confirmation before she was out the door. 

********** 

By eight am, senior staff sat around the table in the Bartlet's kitchen. The chef was cooking made to order pancakes and omelets. The Bartlets, Leo, CJ and Donna had showered and dressed while the boys sat in t-shirts and sweats with bed head. 

"Ellie and Scott are in town scouting the antique markets this morning," Abbey volunteered cheerfully. 

Josh snorted at his pancakes and Donna elbowed him in the ribs. "Scott seems like a nice young man," Donna said. 

"Young man," Toby scoffed. "He's like three years older than you, Donna." 

CJ came to Donna's defense. "Oh, leave her alone." 

Toby remained quiet, but hid a smirk beneath his fist. 

"So," Charlie interjected. "What's on the agenda today?" 

The President finally joined the conversation. "Free time until the party starts at seven. I brought all of you up here to relax and unwind. It won't be too cold for New Hampshire in December, so you can hike or picnic. There's a tv in the den, but I had one of my agents block all the news channels, so you'll have to settle for real tv." He paused for the collective groan that echoed from his subordinates. "Mandatory nap time at two pm. If you can't sleep, read a book." 

"Why do I feel like I'm back at Camp Crooked Creek?" Josh muttered under his breath. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lyman," the President shot a pointed glance toward Josh, "I couldn't quite hear you. What was that?" 

"Um, I said books… I’ll take a peek." Josh answered hopefully. 

Leo snickered and stood to return his plate to the chef. 

The President raised his eyebrows. "Uh huh." He turned back to the group. "Anyway, enjoy yourselves." He picked up his coffee and left the room. 

Josh took a deep breath. "Well, I vote for a hike." 

CJ snorted. "You've never hiked in your life." 

"Good a time as any to start, then." Josh pushed his plate away. "Wanna come and watch, Claudia Jean?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

She laughed. "I'd love to, Joshua. I'll meet you on the porch in twenty minutes." 

The group broke up and headed to their respective rooms. CJ was changing her shoes when Donna walked into their room. "So Josh on a hike?" 

CJ laughed. "Wanna come?" 

"Considering there's really nothing else to do and it's been a few weeks since I’ve seen Josh fall down, yeah, I think I will." Donna pulled her tennis shoes out of her bag and sat next to CJ. "So I woke up about three this morning." 

CJ froze momentarily, but resumed her movements quickly in an attempt to hide her discomfort. 

"And I noticed," Donna continued, "That you weren't in bed. Now I'm sure there's an explanation as to why you crept back in a little after 5:30, but I wanted to let you know that if I noticed, someone else might, too." 

"Donna..." CJ started. 

The younger blonde woman held up her hand. "Really, what you and Toby do is none of my business." 

"Toby?! Oh my God, no. He has his heart set on winning Andi back." 

Donna looked doubtful. "Okay..." 

"I swear to you, Donna, Toby and I were not together last night." 

"Okay. We should probably get downstairs. Josh gets antsy if he has to wait too long." 

"Yeah, listen, could we keep the thing last night between the two of us. It's not a big deal. I just don't need a whole lot of speculation right now." CJ pulled her jacket out of the closet and slipped it on. 

Donna nodded. "It's no problem. You never left this room." 

"Thanks." CJ opened the door and they headed downstairs. 

********** 

Josh, Donna and CJ headed toward the edge of the field when Leo stopped them. 

"Actually, CJ, I’m sorry to do this, but I need you to stay behind. There is a bit of a thing." 

CJ looked at Leo as Josh and Donna looked at her. 

"Okay," she said, walking away. "I’ll see you guys." 

"I thought the President said no work," Josh complained. 

"It’s not work exactly. It’s for the party tonight," Leo covered. 

"Oh, well see you later CJ." 

She could hardly hide the smile in her eyes as the Deputy Chief of Staff and his senior assistant headed into the woods. 

"What are you up to McGarry?" 

"I want my time," he replied. 

"In Manchester? Where are we going to find some privacy?" 

"I don’t care." 

"Leo, we cannot be careless. Donna’s already on to us because I snuck out last night." 

"I know. But we can be friends and hang out. That’s what friends do, isn’t it?" 

"Yeah," she nodded. 

"Zoey just mentioned that Sabrina is coming on television. Toby has introduced Will to the wonders of writing a Bartlet speech in the Bartlet barn. They could be out there for hours. Everyone else is going out." 

"The original or the remake?" CJ asked. 

"What?" Leo responded, confused. He had gotten distracted at the thought of having CJ all alone in the massive farmhouse. 

"Sabrina. The original or the remake?" she repeated. 

"What do you think?" 

"I love Bogie." 

"I know you do." He waved her through the door. "Forced relaxation awaits, Claudia Jean." 

"It doesn’t seem so forced anymore." 

They curled up on the couch together to watch Sabrina, but were quickly dozing in the mid-morning sun. 

********** 

At two, everyone headed to their rooms to take their mandatory naps. Donna closed the door once CJ walked through it. 

"I can't believe the President is enforcing a nap time," CJ remarked as she stripped off her sweater. 

Donna snorted, pulling the covers down the bed. "The last time I slept during the day, I had a 102 degree fever." 

"It is a little ridiculous." CJ slid between the sheets. She put on her glasses and opened the latest Michael Crichton thriller. 

Donna eyed her roommate suspiciously. "No mid afternoon trysts with the mystery man?" 

CJ sat straight up. "Donna!" 

"Oh, come on, CJ." Donna grinned. "You can't expect to dangle something like that and then not tell me more. I'm not going to give up that easily." 

"Okay, okay," CJ sighed. "If I tell you, you have to swear you won't tell another soul." 

Donna nodded eagerly. 

"Not even Josh." CJ added. 

Donna nodded again. 

"It's Leo." 

"Oh my God, CJ!" Donna gasped. "Leo?! How long? I thought he was with Jordan Kendall." 

"Shh..." CJ held up her hand. "Calm down. Leo and I have been together since Thanksgiving weekend, but we were flirting around the edges for a while before then." 

"So that's why he was at your apartment that Sunday?" 

"Yeah. He took me to New York for the weekend and we had just gotten back." 

"Wow, New York. It's that serious?" 

"You think we'd take risks like that if it wasn't?" CJ responded defensively. 

"No, no, you're right, I'm sorry." Donna walked over to CJ's bed and sat at the foot. Whispering, she said, "Who else knows?" 

"No one. You and my niece. I invited him to my brother's for Thanksgiving dinner and we managed to obfuscate my brother and sister-in-law, but my niece was more perceptive. But she has no access to White House Staff. I don't have to tell you how important it is that you keep this to yourself." 

Donna shook her head. "You have my word that I will never tell a soul. I will try to help you out any way that I can. Do you have a plan to tell everyone?" 

"Not exactly. We wanted to settle into it before we issue a release or even tell the staff. We just wanted some time to ourselves. But I screwed it up by sneaking out last night like a teenager." 

"Don't worry about it. At least this way, you can spend the next two nights with Leo instead of me." Donna said in a consoling manner. 

CJ smiled. "I was upset we wouldn't be able to spend New Years Eve together. But I guess we can now." 

"And if Toby shows up for a New Years booty call, I'll tell him you're in the bathroom." 

********** 

The afternoon at the farm was uneventful. After their naps, the Bartlet senior staff assembled in the den around the fireplace. The President brought out a deck of cards and they played a few rounds of canasta. 

"When Sam gets back from California, we'll have to do this instead of Friday night poker. Give him a chance to regain some dignity after a landslide defeat," Bartlet suggested. 

"He does suck at poker." Josh agreed. "He won't need to have us whoop his ass too." 

"It's his own damn fault," Toby accused. "If he hadn't told the widow..." He turned toward Will. "No, I take it back. It's your fault." 

Will held his hands up in surrender. "I refuse to apologize for electing a dead Democrat in Orange County." 

Toby threw him a look as if to say 'whatever.' 

"Who can translate the following phrase? Forsan et haec olim meminisse iuvabit," the President asked, shifting the subject slightly. 

Everyone groaned. 

"Enjoy looking back?" Josh guessed. 

"Try again. Next?" Bartlet replied. 

"Some day we will like it?" Toby pondered. 

"Close, but no." 

"Perhaps this will be a pleasure to look back on one day," Leo answered confidently. 

"Tell the man what he's won, CJ," Bartlet ordered. 

"Yes sir." As soon as CJ locked gazes with Leo, she regretted it. The heat flowing between them was palpable and she feared it would betray her. "Mr. McGarry, you've won an all expenses paid trip to rural New Hampshire for two days and three nights courtesy of the United States Air Force and the Commander in Chief, your very own Jed Bartlet." 

Amused, Leo winked at her. 

Oblivious to the tension between his Chief of Staff and Press Secretary, the President forged ahead. "Hoc volo, sic iubeo…" 

********** 

After dinner, the group split up to change their clothes for the party. Donna and CJ were barely dressed when Josh burst through the door. "Donna! You need to tie my tie." He stopped abruptly when he noticed the women's state of undress. 

"Close your mouth, Joshua." CJ stood with her hands on her hips wearing a bra, panties, a garter belt, thigh highs and stilettos. 

Donna stood silently in the background, a bit more abashed than CJ. Clothed only in a bra and panties, she glared at Josh for barging in without knocking. 

"I'm uh," Josh stuttered, unable to tear his eyes from the two most exquisite women in America. "I'm gonna stand outside." He motioned to the door. 

"That would be best." Donna finally recovered her voice. "I'll be out in a minute to help you with your tie." 

********** 

Josh slinked out into the hall, closing the door to the girls' room behind him. He didn't understand how he was constantly getting into these messes. Donna would say he didn't think before he acted, but that wasn't completely true. As one of the ten most powerful people in the Democratic Party, he wielded considerable influence over members of Congress on both sides of the aisle. He put lots of thought into planning major policy initiatives; he just didn't always remember that he worked with beautiful, capable, vivacious women. Women who shouldn't be walked in on while getting dressed... 

A door clicked behind him and he turned to see Leo looking at him oddly. "You hovering outside CJ and Donna's door for a reason?" 

“I accidentally saw Donna and CJ in their underwear,” Josh explained, looking at his feet. 

“You did what?” Leo said a little louder than he intended. 

"Relax, Leo," Josh said urgently. "It wasn't a big deal. They'll come out here in a minute and tell you." 

Leo just eyed Josh suspiciously and waited for the ladies to emerge. 

Five minutes later, CJ opened the door and smacked Josh in the back of the head. "That's for earlier." She turned to Leo. "Did you need something?" 

Silently, he shook his head. The woman tormented him intentionally. The black and white gown she had worn in New York taunted him even more now that he had seen and touched and tasted every inch of skin that was underneath it. 

Amused and aroused by the hungry look Leo's eyes held, she forced herself to look away. God, his eyes expressed so much emotion. How had she missed that for so long? She knew what the dress would do to him. Her intention had been to tease him, but it appeared as though they would be lucky if he didn't embarrass both of them by ravishing her at the party in front of everyone. 

"Is Donna planning on joining us any time soon?" Josh asked CJ. 

"Patience, mi amour. She'll be right out." 

Leo cleared his throat. "I'll be downstairs if anyone needs me." 

Josh watched Leo walk away. "That was weird. It was like he hadn't ever seen you in a gown before." 

No, she thought, he was remembering the last time he took one off me. "Really? I didn't notice." 

Donna joined them in the hall and fixed Josh's tie. "When are you going to learn to do this for yourself?" 

"Never," he grinned. "I'll always have you." 

Donna blushed. 

"Now, now, Joshua," CJ admonished. "You better not assume she's always going to be around if you don't give her anything to stay for." 

Donna chuckled nervously. 

"What do you mean? She gets a paycheck." 

"Not to tie your tie, Josh. And I'm standing right here." 

"Whatever," Josh dismissed the subject. He held out an arm to each of the women. "Let's get this party started." 

********** 

The entire first floor of the Bartlet farmhouse had been decorated for the occasion. Music played in the formal living room and around 11:30, Toby requested that CJ do the Jackal. 

"What's the Jackal?" Will asked, oblivious to the tradition. 

"CJ lip syncs to a song called 'The Jackal'," Zoey explained. "And all the guys drool over her." 

"If you insist, I'll do it. But I have to go get the music." As she started for the stairs, everyone started talking amongst themselves, and Leo slipped from the room unnoticed. 

He found her swaying her hips to a beat in her head while flipping through her cd case. Sneaking up behind her, he wrapped one arm around her torso and his other hand covered her mouth to mute any startled screams. "Are you trying to kill me? Between the dress and the Jackal... dear Lord, CJ, a man can only handle so much." 

Spinning in his arms, she laughed and kissed him passionately. "Just trying to give you a preview of tonight. Donna knows, so I can spend the entire night with you and she'll cover for us." 

"Thank God. It may take me all night to have my fill of you." 

"Is that a promise, McGarry?" 

His lips made contact with her bare collar bone and she sighed. "Count on it," he said, backing away. "I'll see you downstairs." 

********** 

When CJ arrived back in the living room, Leo was talking to Josh as though he had been there the entire time. She glanced at him and he winked at her. 

Toby catcalled when he noticed his best friend, music in hand. He took the cd from her, placed it in the stereo and waited expectantly for the song to begin. 

Amused by the anticipation on their faces, Leo watched Toby, Josh, Charlie and even the President get into comfortable positions where their arousal would not show. If he did not know that CJ would be sleeping next to him tonight, he might be inclined to be jealous. But he understood the gravitational pull the other men were feeling… She was truly a force of nature. 

The music started playing and her hips started swaying. Leo’s eyes involuntarily locked onto the movement of her body and when she briefly met his gaze, the world stopped spinning. He could breathe again when she shifted her eyes and then stopped when she wiggled her ass. At this rate, he was going to hyperventilate. 

Thankfully, the entire event lasted less than five minutes. The aftereffects would last quite a bit longer, but Leo much preferred CJ to dance for him in private. When he could touch her and he didn’t have to hide what she did to him. 

He remembered the first time he’d seen her do the Jackal, about two months after he’d met her. The Governor made a trip to Philadelphia, a quick jaunt on a prop jet, but a grueling six hour drive on a tiny campaign bus. Josh persuaded Leo to ride on the bus with the newly formed Bartlet for America team so they could all get to know each other better. The first hour passed quickly with individual appraisals of the Governor's performance in Philadelphia. The second hour used up all the pleasantries. After the third hour and a backup on the interstate, Toby suggested CJ do the Jackal to pass the time in the gridlock. At the time, Leo didn't understand the exact nature of the relationship between Toby and CJ. Hell, after almost five years, he still didn't grasp it. Then again, he was pretty sure any history of Tobias Zachary Ziegler and Claudia Jean Cregg included them being lovers for a time. So it was just as well that he not spend too much time thinking of his lover's sordid history with her best friend. So in the third hour of campaign bus hell, CJ did the Jackal. 

It should be noted that while he was married, Leo made a habit of trying to focus on a woman’s words and nothing else. Even as a drunken drug addict, he never cheated on Jenny. He found it easiest to be faithful to his wife if he didn’t focus too much on the three billion other women walking on the earth. But when CJ started moving to the beat of the music, he forgot every rule he had for himself. This woman captivated him and eroded his self-control. She became the central figure in a rotating series of fantasies that helped him unwind after a long day. Part of him understood that he shouldn’t use the image of this brilliant, capable, amazing woman for that purpose, but it was the only way he knew how to manage his feelings. 

Now he had the opportunity to kiss her and hold her every day. After watching her dance for their colleagues, he reflected on the changes the past five years had brought and even more than that, the past few months. On Election Day, he could have predicted that the President would achieve a landslide victory, but he never would have guessed he'd be falling in love. 

********** 

At 11:58, the staff gathered around the tv in the den to watch Dick Clark’s commentary on the ball drop. CJ wanted to kiss Leo at the stroke of midnight, but felt sure that wouldn’t happen. Toby usually kissed her on New Years, the one time all year long they reverted to their former selves and showed affection in public. Even when he was married to Andi, CJ found herself on the receiving end of a chaste peck. Without giving Toby the entire explanation, she saw no way to excuse herself from the annual lip lock. 

As expected, Toby kissed her at midnight. Leo stood across the room and watched. The President and First Lady engaged in a heated embrace and Jean Paul took advantage of Zoey’s father being distracted. Poor Charlie helplessly looked on as his ex-girlfriend was swept off her feet by French royalty. Everyone was shocked and yet not at all surprised to see Josh’s fingers entwined in Donna’s hair while they exchanged a kiss. 

When Toby released her, CJ glanced over at Leo. The heat in his gaze made her face flush. He sauntered over to her and whispered in her ear, "Let's get out of here." 

She grinned and nodded. "I'll meet you upstairs in fifteen minutes." 

He waited until the President let Abbey go and then went over to make his excuses. CJ circled the room one more time before she told Toby that she was turning in for the evening and gave Donna the signal. Donna nodded silently from across the room and turned her attention back to Josh. If she trusted anyone to keep a secret, CJ certainly trusted Donnatella Moss. They had been partners in crime before, and Donna had never let her down. 

Making her way up the stairs, CJ paused to make sure no one followed and quickly opened the door to Leo’s room. He pounced on top of her, fully clothed in his tuxedo. 

"Let’s review, Ms. Cregg." He held up her hand and kissed her first finger. "The dress from the first time we made love." He kissed her middle finger. "The Jackal, which you know drives me out of my mind. And finally," he kissed her ring finger. "You kiss another man at midnight on New Years Eve. Are you trying to get me to declare my feelings for you in front of everyone we know by throwing you over my shoulder and dragging you away to make love to you?" His lips made contact with her wrist and he started making his way up to her exposed shoulder. 

She giggled, half at the contact of his lips on her skin and half at the mental image he had presented. He kissed her then, hard, and she responded with equal fervor. 

"Can't you just imagine the look on Toby's face?" she asked, pulling away. 

"I don't want to think about Toby," he growled. "I want to make you come so hard you can't see straight." 

Grabbing the bulge in his pants, she responded, "I can see that." For a man in his mid-fifties, his body reacted to her as though it was much younger. He had an impressive erection simply from the visual stimulation and light foreplay. She had never been with a man who paid so much attention to her body and wanted to find all her secret spots. 

Helping each other undress, they tossed their formalwear to the floor in their haste to be together. She sighed feeling his skin against hers, wanting to be closer to him than physically possible. He positioned himself above her, kissing her swollen lips as he pushed into her center. 

"Oh CJ... oh yes baby... you feel so good." 

She wrapped her long legs around his ass, pulling him even farther in. "Harder, Leo, fuck me harder." 

"Oh God... I can't... oh fuck..." He spilled into her prematurely and she stroked his back. 

Catching his breath, he leaned in to kiss her. "I'm sorry, baby. What you do to me... That's been coming all night." 

"Shh," she whispered into his ear. 

He kissed her again, and then moved down, taking a nipple into his mouth. She whimpered at the feel of his tongue flicking against the sensitive flesh. Moving down again, he kissed her navel, blowing lightly across her flat stomach. He learned early on she was extremely ticklish, and he used it to his advantage while making love to her. 

Just when she thought he would never get there and she would be condemned to die from the sheer torture, his tongue wound around the edges of her center, making her moan in pleasure. 

He lived up to his promise. Soon she climaxed, whimpering his name. 

Leo moved back up the bed and CJ snuggled into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Happy New Year, baby." 

********** 

Breakfast on January 1 proved much more awkward than breakfast the day before. Toby, Will and Charlie had stayed up late drinking, so 8 am was much too early for coherent conversation. Donna had hung a sock on the door the night before, so no one had to think too hard to come up with a reason for why Josh seemed so chipper. While Donna had completely legitimate reasons to sleep with Josh, she figured the sock on the door gave CJ a reasonable excuse for not coming back to the room. 

For his part, Josh didn't give a damn where CJ slept. Toby, however, cared quite a bit that the deputy Chief of Staff kicked his best friend out of her own bed. 

"Where did you sleep, CJ?" the Communications Director inquired. "You weren't up with the rest of us." 

CJ cleared her throat and glanced at Leo. 

"I invited her to stay with me. My room has the biggest bed, so we didn't have to scrunch together," Leo covered. 

"Scrunch? Is that even a word?" Toby couldn't let it go. Why hadn't CJ come to him? 

"Yes, Pokey, it is." CJ glared at him, daring him to challenge her. "And I didn't join you because I didn't want to have a hangover this morning." 

Toby opened and closed his mouth, unable to form a response. 

"Will you all please quiet down?!" Charlie said, exasperated by the decibel level at which the conversation occurred. 

The President chose that moment to enter the kitchen. "Good morning kids," he boomed. "What's for breakfast?" 

Will moaned and lowered his head to the table. 

********** 

By the time Air Force One lifted off, Bartlet's senior staff was back in work mode. Abbey, Zoey and Jean Paul returned to Washington with the President, but they stayed in the apartment on the plane. The President, Leo, and Josh huddled in his office to strategize on how best to deal with the Hundred and Seventh Congress. Toby and Will were putting the finishing touches on the Inauguration speech in the conference room. CJ and Donna sat outside the press room. 

"So you and Josh?" 

Donna blushed. "What about it?" 

"I'm just saying... You and Josh. I never thought it would happen." 

"Why not?" 

"I don't know. You love him, he loves you. You were both to stupid to see it," CJ explained. 

"No, he was too stupid to see it. But apparently not anymore. We had a long talk on our hike yesterday and figured some things out. We both want to give this a try. What did Leo say?" 

"What can he say? It's not like he's in any position to pass judgment on interoffice dating. Besides, you and Josh have distracted everyone from picking up on the not so subtle signals Leo and I were sending each other all weekend. Oh God, Donna, you didn't tell Josh about me and Leo? The man cannot keep a secret." 

"I know. I did not tell him. It's none of his business. It's really none of my business, but I already know." 

"Good." 

They sat silently for a few minutes, each reflecting on their respective relationships, before Charlie strolled down the aisle and took a seat next to CJ. 

"Hey guys," he said. 

"Hey," the ladies responded simultaneously. 

"Did you see Jean Paul and Zoey this morning after breakfast?" he asked miserably. "Every time the President turned his back, Jean Paul was all over her." 

Donna looked at him sympathetically. "It was kind of much so soon after eating." 


End file.
